nrmfandomcom-20200216-history
Askianism
Askianism is a revealed religion founded by Askew the Great. The religion maintains similar traits to Zoroastrianism as they believe in a cosmic fight of good and evil. Askians believe and worship Unum Deum which is Latin for the 'One God'. Philosophy and teachings Basic beliefs Askians believe in a supreme being named Unum Deum which is latin for 'One God'. It is believed Unum Deum is in a cosmic battle against Tenebris Unum, which is latin for 'Dark One'. This battle is a battle of morals constantly fought between the two forces until one prevails. Its believed after death the soul enters the stage of effectio (realisation). At this point the soul will be guided to the path of morals and depending who they sided with, the decision will take them either to Tenebris Inanis 'Dark Empty' or Magna Ultra 'Great Beyond'. Askians don't condem alchohol or games of gambling with no wagers, however they do condem pornography, prostitution, smoking, and all crimes against humanity. It is required for Askians to pray twice a day; once when they wake up and once when they go to sleep. These prayers are ways to thank Unum Deum for life. Priests are required to wear Stolas Veritatem, also known as the robes of truth which are very similar to the Roman toga. Laws The religious laws are believed to be given by Unum Deum and they are called the Quinque Vera or the Five Truths. These five truths are: #Have good thoughts about life. #Do not give-in to Tenebris Unum's temptations. #Do good actions and always try to help others. #Be compassionite, tolerate those who tolerate others. #Have good will and always be prepared to fight evil and never succumb to its ways. Creation of life Askians believe life started when Unum Deum looked upon the universe and saw little. This made him sad and he wept for one day which gave Earth water. On the second day he forged the sun and moon with his blissfull hands. Its believed on the third day life developed from his tears and he blessed this life to survive. On the fourth day his blessings caused humans to come of age and dominance, while on the fifth day he blessed humans with his knowledge of advanced technology. On the sixth day Askians believe he rested to see his creation truly unfold and on the seventh day he once again contacted earth to tell of his omnipitence. End prophecy Its prophecied the world will end when good prevails and life on Earth is no longer a necessary trial. Its believed all who faced this trial, even those who went to Tenebris Inanis, will go to Magna Ultra and be absolved in Unum Deum and and they shall live in the skies with him forever where all shall live in glory for eternity. Its also believed if good fails and evil prevails all will be damned to live in Tenebris Inanis for Eterinty. Saints Just like the religion has five truths to be followed, the religion also has five saints. These saints are: #Saint Sean, the saint of love. #Saint Harry, the saint of animals. #Saint George, the saint of protection. #Saint Michael, the saint of tolerance and good thoughts. #Saint Hugo, the saint of wisdom. History The religion is a revealed religion and its believed the religion was revealed when the prophet Askew the Great went on a journey through Arabia. Its believed this prophet passed out and head a voice. This voice told him to follow and learn, and a eagle soared through the sky which led him to a glistening blue pond. A spirit is believed to come down and stood upon this pond. This spirit told Askew the truth of the world which was a religious text called the Asokible. Category:Religions Category:Duotheistic religions Category:Askianism